Deliciously Hot
by BK-Black Knight
Summary: He needed to keep thinking. He needed to keep being occupied. If he didn't... who knows what will happened to the kidnapped Hinata?


BK: FLUFF and Yum yums. It's a hot piece. (UnBetated)

And because there's more Sasuhina pictures online than there is NaruHina fanfics. Why is that? I always struggle choosing a person to pair with Hinata. On fanfiction, NaruHina wins by the thousands, but on Deviant Art and other images sites... SasuHina overloads! So I'm confused – are there more Naruhina fans or are there more Sasuhina fans? And what about GaaHina and NejiHina fans? Sai is starting to appear too?!

BK

Sasuke just wondered how it would feel. It was just a damn gesture. Something people do to greet each other. So why the hell did it take so much strength and thinking to do it?

It was just a kiss!

Hinata lied there blindfolded and tied up. Her tied hands were behind her and her legs were roped around the ankles and knees. She was panting from all the moving about before where she tried to free herself. Sasuke had nothing more to do than to just watch her. But somewhere along the way she had undone her shorts, ruffled her hair, and now her shirt was riding up her waist showing her slightly moist navel.

She called out to him, but he did not answer. Kabuto wanted her captured and so here she was. It wasn't too hard. Sasuke had found her practicing at the waterfall near Konoha and just before she took off all her clothes, he nabbed her. So that explained her scathe attire.

Sasuke hadn't expected for her to grow up so beautifully. Her body demanded attention. Her panting voice enticed his body and it took all his power to just stop and think about things than kissing plush, moist, lips and fucking her minds out.

He could really just push her to the floor and take her from behind. She couldn't see him and she was a ninja so she couldn't possibly be a virgin. He could easily tear off that tiny excuse of shorts down and open her up. But he wasn't suppose to. Kabuto needed her.

He watched her struggle on the hard tiled floor as she tried once more to free herself. She couldn't use the Byakugan because of the chakra retraining ropes so he didn't even know why she tried. Finally she stopped and slumped to the floor deciding to preserve her energy instead.

"Kidnapper-san... what do you want with me?"

He almost chuckled. Almost. She called him Kidnapper-san. Why was she polite even when he was obviously the bad guy? She rolled once more and then held a very compromising position. Her bottom was in the air and her chest rested on the cold tiled floor.

"Kidnapper-san... it's cold."

Sasuke didn't know whether she was dumb or innocent. Her tiny shorts were riding up her crotch and it didn't help that the shirt had gone all the way down so that the bottom of her perky breasts were showing.

"Are you going to do anything to me?"

Sasuke shrugged, but did not say anything. Where was Kabuto anyway? Hinata's voice was turning husky and ragged. He didn't want to admit that it was turning him on.

He looked at her again, deciding it didn't hurt if he just indulged in himself a little bit more. After all, working for Orichimaru meant less time to enjoy the bodily pleasures of a woman. And Karin was hardly a woman compared to the vixen in front of him.

The smooth butt cheeks that were in front of him as the shorts started to wedge in between her pussy because of her fumbling and restless long legs, were very inviting. He noticed that it was starting to get very moist. Was Hinata getting turned on?

Sasuke smirked and he blew some of the cold wind onto her wet area. She squealed cutely beneath him and noticed that she had unintentionally closed her thighs closer. Sasuke couldn't help but enjoy her lewd reaction so he slapped one of her butt cheeks leaving a pink mark. Hinata reacted accordingly with a held in gasp that ended in a moan.

Well... now this was interesting. The famed Hyugga heiress was responding to his touches. How perverted and lewd. He wondered how she was in bed. If she enjoyed getting tied up and blindfolded, as well as being kidnapped and teased by a complete stranger... she must be sex kitten in bed. He wondered if she had ever done any of the strange and exciting positions.

He smirked again and slapped the same cheek. This time she let out a moan and he crossed his arms, satisfied. Kabuto seemed to be taking his sweet time. Sasuke decided he would play with the Hyugga heiress a bit longer. He lingered his finger down her spine and felt her shiver underneath him. He chastely smoothed his hand on her bare under breasts. Finally, after hearing the mewing kitten beneath him sigh beneath him, she groped her ass cheeks and slapped them.

She let out a dissatisfied moan and rolled over. Her open shorts, zipped all the way down, showed that she wore no underwear and the thin white shirt she wore covered only the upper half of her perky breasts.

"Kidnapper-san... just do it."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. She wanted it. He had teased her enough that she wanted it. Had she no dignity? But he supposed that under the strict watch of the Hyugga, she never had a chance to release herself. Now that she was far away, kidnapped someplace by a stranger who clearly enjoyed her body, and in tempting pieces of clothing, he supposed she had some right to want him.

The only way to enter her hot entrance was from behind and the only way to do that was to flip her back over so he could doggy style her or untie her knees. Sasuke's hands were rubbing her thighs now that she flipped over and decided to tease her just a little bit more. He slipped his hand into her open shorts and rubbed her. She arched against him and his finger slipped in between the folds accidentally.

She was as wet as high heaven. He hadn't stuck in any fingers yet, just continued rubbing her. He didn't want her to come. He wanted her restless. After a little while, he started to rub her with two fingers... then three, and before he knew it, his whole hand was pleasuring her, keeping her between the thin line of having a orgasm or not. He never stuck any in though and so he decided one would do.

He slipped in his middle finger and a gasp was released. Hinata arched her body high and Sasuke smirked watching her hips as they tried feebly in restricted conditions to hump his one finger.

There was a knock on the door and suddenly everything came back to him. He had lost himself in the enjoyment of torturing the siren in front of him. He slipped the wet hand out and wiped most of her wet liquids onto her already dripping shorts.

Another knock on the door. Sasuke licked his still wet fingers one by one to savor her sweetness.

Then another knock came, this time louder. Sasuke smirked as he observed Hinata's face as she started to register that they were not alone. Sasuke decided that he was done thinking.

He moved his face to hers and closed in on her. Their noses touched and he kissed her. It was sensual. Hot, passionate, and full of lust and want. It fit well with Sasuke. In a way, what Hinata and Sasuke were doing was something dark, sinful, and all the same deliciously wonderful.

He placed one of his hands over her left breast and pressed against it. She moaned under him and he could feel her heart pumping a thousand miles beneath his calloused hands. Accidentally, his hand slipped and he felt his thumb brush rashly against her hardened left nipple.

Sasuke's tongue entered her mouth and he finally tasted her. She had minty sweet breath and tasted like strawberries. She smelled like lavender and apples. Her tongue slipped and he sucked on it. She raised her head to his as if she wanted him to eat her – to get more access of their and indulge in all of their restrictions.

Another knock. This time it was heavier and with impatience. Sasuke parted, breathing in her minty sweet breath, and watched as Hinata licked her lips and the saliva connecting them. He smiled and then moved down to her pale neck. He kissed the pulsing vein, lingering for the briefest of moments, and then moved away.

That was it. Hinata lied on the ground wet, aroused, and wanting more. Sasuke was proud of his work. He was proud of her. He had never met such a luscious and deliciously dangerous woman that completely cleared his mind of everything except wanting to tease and please her.

He moved to the door and opened it. His stoic dark eyes landed on Kabuto's and he widened the door for Kabuto to move in. Kabuto's eyes slid over from Sasuke's dark ones to the lusting sex kitten on the floor. Kabuto said nothing, but the corner of lips curved ever so slightly.

"I see you caught her at an opportune time," Kabuto's voice echoed in the cold, dark room.

Sasuke shrugged. He hadn't said anything, but made gestures. Kabuto moved over to Hinata and he watched her reaction as he circled her navel with his finger.

"Well... that's even better. Now we won't have to worry if she's responsive or not."

Sasuke watched as Kabuto kiss Hinata's stomach and then blow on it. Hinata shivered and Kabuto smiled.

"It was a good thing I saved her back then during the chunnin exams. Now... she's mine."

BK

BK: And that's it. Erotic FLUFF. Maybe I should make a whole story... but it would concern a very lewd and horny Hinata. So if I continue, this fic will become erotica.

Anyways, pairings you ship? I'm a HiantaXAnyone shipper... I just can't believe there's more Naruhina on fanfiction and more Sasuhina on Deviant Art. Ahaha!

**ADDED:** PLEASE vote on the poll that is on my profile page, I promise you that you'll like it!


End file.
